Отчаянные герои представляют: Сумасбродная гонка
'Отчаянные герои представляют: Сумасбродная гонка '(Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) - спин-офф серии Отчаянных героев, созданный Томом МакГиллисом и Дженнифер Пертш. Разработан Fresh TV Inc. and Teletoon. Summary "Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, an action-filled, outrageous buddy comedy in which 18 pairs of unforgettable characters are put to the mental, physical and emotional test in a frantic race around the world. Each new leg of the Race features an adventure to a new country where teams will face off against BRUTAL challenges, baffling local customs and competing teams as they frantically race to the next Chill Zone on their way to the ultimate Finish Line. They’ll all push themselves to the limit, but only one team will win the Race and the prize of $1,000,000!" Episodes Вылеты . Процесс вылетов в "Сумасбродная гонке"происходит иначе чем вы предыдущих сезонах шоу.Если раньше участники уходили по одному или более,то в этом сезоне шоу уходят парами(командами).Команда получившая билет из "Дон-автомата",выполнившая испытания и пришедшая к зоне отдыха остается в гонке,и получает в следующем раунде первой билет из автомата.А проигравшая пара отправляется домой,в лучшем случае остаётся и проходит в следующий раунд(не всегда). Также правило гонки гласит:-"Если в финальной четвёрке,команда уходит в раунде в котором никто не выбывает,то уходящая команда имеет право выбрать любую ушедшую команду на замену себе"....Такой же случай был у команды "Лучшие друзья".На испытании в Аргентине ,у зоны отдыха,страус вместе со связанной Китти случайно сталкивается Девина с горы.Девин получил серьёзные травмы,и вместе с Кэрри отказался о дальнейшем участии в шоу .В качестве возвращающейся команды они выбрали "Сёрферов". Cast Eighteen pairs of two contestants plus the host of the show; Don. *Anne Maria, Blaineley, and Chris all made cameo appearances in one episode. Though they did not have any lines. History .]] Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race was announced by Fresh TV via the Fresh TV Blog on July 1, 2014, following much speculation as to whether Total Drama would be renewed for a sixth season. Total Drama will; however, probably continue for a Season 6. On October 1st of the same year, the first official character design and host of the series; Don is revealed along with the official show logo. On December 30, the first two competitors are revealed; Carrie and Devin. Fresh TV additionally reveals that the show will be formatted in terms of elimination to its base program, The Amazing Race, with several teams of two competing instead of individual contestants and with two characters eliminated at a time. They also confirm that a small selection of contestants from Total Drama will be competing in the series. The Cake Entertainment page for Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race is created on June 9, 2015. Its promo image showed five new members of the cast, the old design of the host, and three returning Total Drama cast members; Owen, Noah, and Geoff. Fresh TV gradually revealed the remaining teams as well as the locations over the summer. On September 4, 2015, Cartoon Network releases the first six episodes on their website. The show began premiering in the United States on September 7, 2015 with the airdate being confirmed via The Futon Critic on August 24. Trivia *While Total Drama is based on Survivor, The Ridonculous Race is based on The Amazing Race. Thus, many of the gameplay elements and rules of the show is similar to that of The Amazing Race. **In addition to this, the main logo for The Ridonculous Race is also similar to that of The Amazing Race. *Like The Amazing Race, teams will often talk about their time on the show during a montage of their moments after they were eliminated. *Unlike Total Drama (with the exception of Blaineley), the contestants of The Ridonculous Race are of varying age, ranging from younger contestants to much older contestants. *Unlike Total Drama, there are several eating challenges as well as water themed challenges. *Noah, Owen, and Geoff are 19 years old by the time they join the Race, suggesting that three years have passed since Total Drama Island. **This causes a continuity error; however, as Chris states in The Enchanted Franken-Forest that Total Drama: Revenge of the Island happen three years after Total Drama Island, along with Chris being imprisoned for a year in the beginning of Total Drama All-Stars. Assuming that at least four years have passed since the first season, the three of them should be 20 years old or above. **Leonard on the other hand, is still 16 years old, which is the minimal age for all Total Drama contestants (except Blaineley), suggesting that the Race takes place in less than a year after Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *The first four teams to be eliminated are coincidentally the final four teams to be introduced in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1. *Both teams with one of the members voiced by Emille-Claire Barlow and Katie Griffin are eliminated back-to-back. *Both teams with one member voiced by Carlos Diaz are eliminated in the same episode. *The last two teams with one member voiced by Carter Hayden are eliminated back-to-back. *Two characters voiced by Scott McCord reach the finale. *All of the final seven teams came in first place in a leg at least twice. *Counting Total Drama, this is the first time in the franchise where any contestant who returns from being previously eliminated goes on, becoming a finalist. *This is the first series in the franchise to not air on Teletoon, instead it aired on the Canadian version of Cartoon Network. Gallery RRPhoto1.png|Don introduces the contestants and explains the rules of the race.|link=None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1 It's "Magic".png|The LARPers try (and fail) to use magic to win, making them lose in Morocco.|link=None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2 Noah and Owen Penalty.png|The Reality TV Pros are the first team to receive a penalty.|link=French is an Eiffel Language Last jump paris.png|The Tennis Rivals and The Reality TV Pros appear to tie in Paris, but only the former are eliminated.|link=French is an Eiffel Language Team3Out (2).png|The Geniuses take too long to build their sandcastle and never make it to Iceland, leading to their elimination.|link=Mediterranean Homesick Blues Vegans Eat Feast.png|In order to stay in the game, the Vegans are forced to eat meat for the first time.|link=Bjorken Telephone Sisters and Twins.png|The Adversity Twins and the Sisters attempt to form a temporary alliance.|link=Brazilian Pain Forest Team4Out.PNG|After receiving a 30-minute time penalty, the Vegans fail to reach the Chill Zone in time and are eliminated.|link=Brazilian Pain Forest Team5Out.PNG|After a short lived dispute, the Fashion Bloggers are too slow to surpass the Daters and lose the Race.|link=A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket Newest idol.png|Josee discovers a new good-luck charm despite a native's warning.|link=Hawaiian Honeyruin SRH1.png|The Daters break-up.|link=Hawaiian Honeyruin Queen are out ;(.png|Taylor and Kelly choose to shop in the Dubai mall instead of finishing the race, and thus are eliminated.|link=Hello and Dubai RockersFE.png|The Rockers are the last to reach the Great Wall of China but survives for another episode.|link=New Beijinging Tumblr nuvmypZ33T1si71aho3 1280.jpg|The Goths have their true faces revealed due to a sauna challenge.|link=I Love Ridonc & Roll Twins fail.png|Emma sabotages Mickey's performance which causes the Adversity Twins' elimination.|link=I Love Ridonc & Roll curse ritual.png|The Ice Dancers return the lava rock to Hawaii, ending their curse.|link=My Way or Zimbabwe stepbros high five.png|While the Stepbrothers finally end their long standing rivalry...|link=Shawshank Ridonc-tion Fight, slap, kick.png|...a newer rivalry greatly intensifies.|link=Shawshank Ridonc-tion Tumblr nv1237RTmV1u5mzeio6 500.png|The Stepbrothers ...|link=Down and Outback Rockers out.png|..and Rockers are eliminated.|link=Down and Outback Tumblr nv4enkciKo1si71aho2 1280.jpg|Noah becomes heartbroken after being dumped by Emma.|link=Maori or Less Father and son departure.png|Though his clumsiness leads to their elimination, Dwayne and Junior leave with a strong emotional bond.|link=Little Bull on the Prairie WhatAStupidMove,Honey.PNG|Stephanie uses the Boomerang on her own partner.|link=Lord of the Ring Toss Noah and Emma's first kiss in Got Venom.jpg|Noah and Emma share their first kiss after he and Owen are eliminated from the race.|link=Got Venom Kitty vs Valentina.png|Kitty and MacArthur get into a rivalry in the dune buggies challenge.|link=Dude Buggies King Loki.png|Ennui's pet rabbit Loki threatens the Ice Dancers, after they cause the eliminations of its owners.|link=El Bunny Supremo They_still_hate_each_other.png|The "Axis of Evil" is formed.|link=Ca-Noodling Geoff and Brody out.png|Geoff and Brody leave the game after letting The Best Friends finish before them.|link=Ca-Noodling Stop agreeing with me Ryan.png|The Haters are starting to like each other again.|link=How Deep is Your Love Screenshot 2015-10-07-10-40-21-1.png|The Haters become the Daters again...|link=Darjeel With It Screenshot 2015-10-07-10-48-09-1.png|... but lose the Race.|link=Darjeel With It Devin Carrie out.png|Moments after they become a couple, the Best Friends leaves the Race after Devin is severely injured.|link=Last Tango in Buenos Aires SistersHug.png|The Sisters share a hug after they are eliminated.|link=Bahamarama Screen Shot 2015-10-10 at 11.27.34 AM.PNG|The Ice Dancers are finally eliminated during the midway point of the finale.|link=A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars Screen Shot 2015-10-10 at 11.35.34 AM.PNG|Geoff and Brody beat the Cadets to the final Chill Zone and win in their ending.|link=A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars Tumblr nwa8lkObht1udyfxzo1 500.png|MacArthur and Sanders beat the Surfer Dudes to the final Chill Zone and win in their ending.|link=A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars Don signs off the show.png|Don signs off the first season of The Ridonculous Race.|link=A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars